The Violent Hamtaro Story!
by Sammer Bananer
Summary: Hamtaro and the gang become real human Anime characters and go on a vacation to an island paradise! Dirty romace, stabbing, curse words, blood and guts, TACO BELL! This is gonna be awesome!
1. Dude, lets go on a vacation!

**Hello, I am Smantha, and I will be the writer of the very disturbing tale you are about to read with much violence (Rated R). Mwahahahaha! -Evil music- -Thunder and lighting- Dude, WTF? o.O**

**Note to reader: HAMTARO AND ALL THE OTHERS WERE TURNED INTO HUMAS. EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE HUMAN, I STILL MAY CALL THEM HAMSTERS.**

Anywho, this story is about a Hamster named Hamtaro, who in this story is a ghetto thug and player.

Once apon a time there was a group of little gay hamsters that lived in their stupid little freakish underground hide out called the Hamham clubhouse. One morning those idiots woke up to find they grew into real humans, crushing their little house into a pile of shit. So they moved out onto the streets like hobos and lived in a TV box in front of Mc Donalds.

"Dude, I am like sooooo board." Hamtaro says after draining the fifth bottle of beer and throwing it over his shoulder.

"AAAAHHH!" Bijou screeched as the glass came in contact with her thick scull.

"Dude, I know, what d'you wanna do?" Oxnard said stuffing his fat ass face with Taco Bell. (LIKE TACO BELL! -Drools all over comp-)

"Zer is a piece of glass stuck in my..."

"I know, lets go on a vacation!" interrupted Pashmina cheerfully.

"Fo'shizzle " Hamtaro agreed.

"Yeah!" chimed Stan, Sandy, Oxnard, Howdy, and Panda. Bijou, who was sprawled across the ground drenched in broken glass, squealed weakly and silently something that sounded a lot like "Fuck you all!"

"Great! Them c'mon bitches, let's pack." Hamtaro said, and the group of demented Hamhams stampeded to their rooms, stepping over Bijou's bleeding face.


	2. Let's get hot and heavy

The hamsters rushed to pack, boarding a cruise ship to who-knows- where -the- fuck!

Soon they hit land, coming across a beautiful island paradise. Bijou stared up at the bright blue sky, palm trees, and crystal clear water in awe, her giant blue eyes sparkling.

"Eeet iz beautiful." "Vwat a pretty p... HOLY SHIT!" A huge tide came out of no where, sweeping the screaming girl into the depths of doom.

The gang continued on, not know that their french accent, drowning friend was probably swept probably half way to China by now, screaming so loud that her mouth was wide open, and she was sucking in large amounts of water, dying."

"Yo, what the fuck is there to do around here! All there is is a bunch of fuckin sand!" Hamtaro yelled kicking sand into Oxnard's taco.

"Hey, fuck off bitch!" Oxnard yelled, little flames growing in his big eyes.

"Don't call me bitch, fag!" said Hamtaro, pulling a pocket knife out of no where and stabbing Oxnard in the head.

He fell to the ground, a little puddle of reddish liquid forming around him, twitching.

"Calm down Hamtaro, no need for violence! Don't worry, there's lots more than just sand." Sandy said cheerfully.

"You could just sit on the beach and tan, or go water skiing, or swim, or scuba dive, maybe you can hang out at the night club, and stay in that great hotel, and e..."

"Did you just fuckin say night club and hotel!" Hamtaro interrupted, perking up.

Sandy nodded.

And beforeshe could say another word, Hamtaro was sprinting his way to hotel GetADrunk, leaving just an upturned cloud of sand.

* * *

Hamtaro was on the ground groping two horny hookers, drunk.

"I'm gonna go get more drinks." said one of the hookers walking out of his room.

"Yur dooo dhaaat bea-beautiful." he said drunkly, his left eye lid slightly down.

The second hooker giggled. "C'mon, let me show you something." she said dragging him onto the bed and lying him down. She unzipped his pants, pulled them down, and began to suck his dick. He smiled, it made him feel so fucking good. He had never had a blow job by a human. She licked and sucked, her hands pushing his two legs apart for room for her head.

And all of a sudden, to his misfortune, he made one of those annoying Hamster sounds.

"Kushi-kushi!" he groaned

The hooker stopped,"What the fuck did you say?" she said, one eye brow raised.

"Er, nothing." Hamtaro replied, blushing.

The hooker shrugged, and then took off her clothes, making Hamtaro's jaw drop. She crawled seductively into bad with him lying down as he slid his dick into her smoothly. "Mmmmm harder!" she said as the two went up and down, making the bed posts thump on the wall to a steady tempo. Hamtaro could feel her sweaty body against his. He stared to go faster.

It stared to hurt. The hooker began to violently fuck him, digging her nails into his back. He panted. Hamster sex was never this painful.

And thats when it hit him. He climaxed just a few seconds before her. He moaned in delight. "Oooooh, give it to me! Oh yes!" the hooker screamed.

He couldn't help it, with no self control Hamtaro shouted in his hamster voice

"Schmubby-Wubby!"

"What the hell did you just say again!"


	3. Hamtaro's break through!

Hamtaro woke up with a head ache on the floor face down in his hotel room without any clothes on what so ever. He sat up and looked around. The floor was covered in beer bottles, cigarettes , and a pack of condoms which were almost all used up. The mattress was hanging off the bed, and the sheets were all tangled.

With a click the door to his hotel room opened. "Oh great." he whispered to himself, "not another fucking hooker." he rubbed his sore dick. But to Hamtaro's relief, it was only Pashmina. "Oh gosh, did I catch you at a bad time!" she said jumping when she saw the condition of the room and Hamtaro's sore erection in the air. She stared down at his long dick feeling horny.

"Naw." he said standing up and stretching.

"I heard the rumbles and moans last night. Sure had a good time, huh?" Pashmina said sourly, her eyes still on his crotch.

"Er, yup." he replied.

Pashmina stood up and walked over toward him. She took a deep breath.

"Hamtaro, I've been needing to talk to you."

"I'm listening bitch, I here ya."

"Hamtaro, why do you act this way? Your better than this! Ever since you became A human, you started to drink more, and have more sex with sluts you don't know, and do more pot, and stab and murder more now that you have thumbs. Your taking advantage of being a human."

"Yo' point?"

"Why do you act this was Hamtaro! Why! Deep down I know your better than that!" she said, her eyes tearing up.

Hamtaro's expression softened.

"Your right." he murmured sitting down on the bed and looking at the floor. He gestured gloomily for her to sit by him.

"Really? You'll change!" she said with a teary smile.

This was it. This was the moment Pashmina was waiting for! Hamtaro's break through! It was time for his true good personality to show.

He grinned and snorted "Yeah right, fucker." he pulled her face toward him and began to french kiss her with lust. His toung pushing against hers. Her eyes were popping out as she tried to push him away. He pinned her down and got on top of her.

"RAPE RAPE!" she screamed as he laughed with a smug smile. He stripped her and immediately started to bang her. The bed shook as she continued screaming, but Hamtaro didn't stop, he just sighed in pleasure and relief. He was so glad he was having sex again. He closed his eyes as he continued the up down motions on the struggling Pashmina.

She thrashed around trying to get out of his grip, starting to cry and beg for him to let go.

"Stop it!" she said, tears pouring down her red face.

"Awww, I'm loving this! Don't make me stop now!" he moaned.

"No! It hurts!" she cried.

She trashed her sharp nails (She was so glad she had human nails now.) at his face, leaving three pink slash marks.

He let go clutching his stinging face. _What a frisky bitch! Time to get out the handcuffs!_ he thought as he caught her wrist just in time before she could escape, clipping one end of the kinky device to it, and the other side to the metal bed post.

He got back on top of her and stuck is penis into her pussy again. He panted, sweat dripping down his balls and down his legs.

"Your not going to stop, are you?" Pashmina said in pain.

"Not until I get a big ass orgasm, sweetie. I can't help myself!" he said licking the sweat from his upper lip.They continued with the same thing; screams to be released and Hamtaro's moaning. To be honest Pashmina liked it just a bit, but this was rape, and that was the part she hated.

Suddenly, Hamtaro had an orgasm. Pashmina could feel the wetish sperm quickly go into her. "Kushi-kushi!" he moaned again. _That was better then the first time!_

Once again he withdrew, unlocked the cuffs which left a reddish mark on her due to fidgeting to get out. Once she was released Pashmina broke into worse tears then ever , slapped him badly, put on a towel, and ran out of the room screaming "Your apig! You bastard!"


	4. Poor Bijou lies over the Ocean

**People, please, I NEED reviews! Hope you've been enjoying the previous chapters! -Evil grin-**

**Remember REVIEW! -Holds up big neon sighn that reads 'REVIEW'!-**

**It'll be your bestest friend if you REVIEW!**

Nararator: "Meanwhile, far far far away out at sea..."

Bijou woke up to a sea gull screehing in her ear. She wasn't her kind and cutesie herself. I mean, think about it; If you spent one whole day out in the cold icy sea being tossed around and ending up in the middle of no where, lonley, lost, wet, and hungrey, you'd be pissed too.

"Sh'geet away you no-good crap!" she yelled, smacking the bird cruely against the face. It screeched and flew away in a flash.

Bijou got up, she felt heavy, and her skin was all wrinkled from being in the water for so long. She squeezed the ends of her scrawny light blue dress that was heavy with salt water, and un did her now messy braids, squeezing the water out of her shoulder-lenghth, bleach blonde hair. Her usualy pale, perfect, porcelen, human skin was reddish and sunburned.

The girl peered around at her unfamiliar surroundings. It was some kind of strange Island village. There were many strange looking huts, a well, and a few abandoned carts with an assortment of rotting cows, fish, and strange stews. The huts were crafted with an assortment of stivks and wood tightly packed, and were shielded with huge palm tree leafs.

"Zeeze eez facinating." she said walking up to one of the huts and running her pruney hands againsted the handsome, handcrafted door.

To her suppries it flipped open, reelaing a strange island naive. His face was covered in a strage ugly mask, and all he was wearng was a leaf.

"Oi oi laaa leee la le!" he said in a deep voice.

The startled Bijou stepped back in horror.

"I am zo zorrey, I don spek zat." she said stepping back.

The creepy Island dude pulled out a long stick with and held it just a few centimeters from Bijou's cross-eyed face.

Suddenly, the island dude started speaking in Bijou's first language, french

Island dude: "Parlez-vous français ?"

**Translation: Do you speak French?**

Bijou in a supprised voice: "Oui." o.O

**Translation: Yes.**

Island dude with a chuckled: "J'ai réalisé cela par votre accent."

**Translation: I realized by your accent.**

Bijou, starting to pannic: "Qui êtes-vous les gens ? Où suis-je ?"

**Translation: Who are you people?Where am I?**

Island dude: "Vous êtes en île de Yoursoscrewed."

**Translation: You are in the island of Yoursoscrewed**.

Island dude: "Je suis le seul qui sait le français. Je suis le seul que vous pouvez communiquer avec."

**Translation: I am the only one who knows French. I am the only one you can communicate with.**

Bijou: "Mon nom est Bijou. ce qui est à vous ?"

**Translation: My name is Bijou. What's yours?**

"Heureux pour vous rencontrer. Je suis Meow."

**Translation: Pleased to meet you. My name is Meow**.

What ze ? Meow? Bijou thought holding back her giggle fit.

"Shi shi shi waaaaaa laaaaa. Blah. BLAH!" One of the natives said poking Meow with the end of his spear. He was obviously speaking in that weird native language.

**Translation: Who is this intruder? What is her name?**

Meow: "Cha cla cla zeeeooop. Cee che qloop. Blee za, cla geee wa Bijou."

**Translation: She is a french little girl, and can speak English too. Her name is Bijou.**

Bijou watched the two Islanders, having no idea what was going on.

"Ah, d'ailleurs, ceci est Bob." Meow said, gesturing twoard Bob.

**Translation: Oh, by the way, this is Bob.**

Bob flicked her off quickly.

She tried to force a friendly smile, but it came out deformed.

Bob: "Heeyaaaah Gee ti ra raaaaa! ki mi la!"

**Translation: Mmmm, white meat. Let's eat her!**

Suddenly an evil smile flickered across Meows face. (Like anyone could see it behind that damn mask!)

Meow put his arm around Bijou.

Vous pauvre pauvre fille. Obtenons-vous alimenté et nettoyé. Nous pouvons alors parler de comment vous avez obtenu ici, et nous chargeons du transport à la maison, correct ? He said with sympathy. 

**Translation: You poor poor girl. Let's get you fed and cleaned up. We can then talk about how you got here, and arrange transportation home, okay?**


	5. Bijou's story

**Like I said before, I NEED reviews.**

**By the way, please excuse my French from the last chapter. Don't go bitching at me 'cus I don't know French that well!**

**Thank you Tori for reviewing (You rock meh socks!)**

**Unlike _you _people, she's not afraid to review!**

Meow steered Bijou through the village. Heads were turned, staring at Bijou. She was very different from the rest of them. Unlike them she was reddish white instead of dark tan. She was frail, and quite short, for she was only 5'4 and the villagers were over 6 feet! She was a girl, and they were all men. She didn't have a leaf or a mask either.

One of the villagers sneered at bijou.

"Laka!" One of them sniggered.

**Translation: White bitch!**

Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur cette île ?

**Translation: How did you get on this island?**

**(Note to the reader: From here on, until I say so, this will all be said in French. I haven't the patience nor the brain power to type this all in French, so pretend it is.)**

"Well," said Bijou said with a sigh.

"I don zeeink you will belive me." she said doubtfully.

"Try me." Meow said in French with a smile as the two sat down on a nearby log, surrounded by a bunch of exotic plants and trees.

Bijou stared out at the working villagers through her pale blue eyes. They were all bustling around. She saw Bob pop out of a corner in the middle of no where, flick her off, then disappear behind a hut.

"Okay. Eet all started 'bout a week ago. We were all seeting around. Sandy, and Pashmina, and I were all doing each other's hair." she sighed again, "You won't belive theez,... but we were hamsters."

Meow and Bijou sat there for a minute. She was trying to figure out his expression but THAT FRIGGEN MASK!

"Yes, go on." Meow said

"You don't zeeink I'm crazy?" Bijou said, her Anime eyes full of hope.

"No, I don't. Anything is possible. Go on." he said with a shrug.

"Oh. So anyway,I was putting my beautiful white hamster fur up in my blue ribbons and then the door slammed open to the underground playhouse we live in. Zees hamster named Oxnard walked in with his usual Taco Bell meal. He offered us girls some of his food. Sandy is an anorexic freak, so she fricken attacked the greasy fast food in seconds. She started to choke, so we jus sat zere and laughed. She threw up, and inside was zees strange leetle bottle. So then'Amtaro..."

She stopped for a minute, her eyes beginning to sting. Her tears were threatening to pour out.

" 'Amtaro." she whispered.

"Who?"

"'Amtaro. He was great. I-I meeze him so much."

Meow nodded with understanding.

"He picked it up and examined it in his paws. It was very small, and had a pretty pinkish liquid inside. Someone had left it in ze food! He said it was a piece of shit, and that It wasn't drugs, so he didn't want eet. I asked eef I could have it. He said yes, so I took it weeth me, and placed it in my room. That night, before I went to bed, the bottled seemed to glow in the dark." She closed her eyes and imagined the beautiful sight. It seemed to hypnotize her. Like magic.

" There were little goldish sparkles in it. It was amazing!" she said with her eyes still closed, seeing the bottle shining pink and goldish specks of light into the darkness in her mind's eye.

"I turned the bottle around in my paws. What eez zee purpose of teeze? I whispered to myself. And all of zee sudden, theeze strange words appeared in zee liquid! Eeet said make a wish!"

She stopped for a second to make out Meow's expression. DAMN IT! She almost felt like ripping the mask off.

"I was so startled! I did not know if I was imagining it or not!I did not know what to wish for either, so I whispered 'What should I wish for? ' Suddenly, the substance mixed around and the gold specks formed another sentence. Eet said wish for something useful, something zat your friends would want too. I thought and thought, and sat there for an hour, thinking. Suddenly, there was another message in the bottle. It said zat 'Amtaro always wished he could be human."

Bijou sighed dreamily.

"Oh 'Amtaro! I had to make his wish come true. I wanted him to be happy, and being a human would be great!"

Tears started to form in Bijou's eyes.

"I was so wrong." she choked through her tears. Bijou clasped her hands around her face, and began to sob.

"They were cruel to me. They let me be carried off into ze waves! They didn't pay attention to me, and now I'm going to miss the cruise ship home!" she cried.

Meow put his arm around her.

"There there, Bij. Now why would you want to go home now? They were mean to you, weren't they?"

"Yes." Bijou belted out, tears steaming down her sun burnt face.

"They didn't care about you. They could care less. But look, I care about you! All of us on the Island care about you! You could become a part of our community and live with us, like a family. Your a great person Bijou, and deserve to live with people who care about you."

Bijou took her hand off her raw face. Her eyes swollen from crying so much.

"Zat eezze nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" she said with a weak smile.

Then her voice broke again. "But what about 'Amtaro! I'm in love with him! I miss him!"

"Did he love you? Does he miss you?" Meow said in an aggressive tone.

Bijou felt her face burn with anger.

"You deserve better than that! Will you stay with us, Bijou?" Meow said, standing up and extending a tough, drank hand.

Bijou stared up at his hand and unsurely placed her tiny, delicate hand in his.


	6. Would Hamtaro ever love?

"C'mon Hamtaro! Join the fun!" Panda said jumping into the warm ocean.

"Fuck you!" Hamtaro yelled back at him.

"Hamtaro, you've got to do something during this vacation besides drink, smoke and have sex!" Howdy said jumping in after him.

"Eh, let the poor guy do what he wants to do. I don't blame him. Human sex is really fun!" Stan said with a laugh.

**(A note to the reader: In this story, Oxnard gets hurt or dies many times, then comes back to life unharmed. So If your staring at your computer screen saying "Why the fuck is that fat bastard still alive?", the answer is I have no clue. o.O Carry on.)**

Oxnard waddled over in a pair of sunglasses, his fat hanging out of a Speedo as he clutched a taco.

"Holy shit, my eyes!" Panda said ducking his head under water to hide from the horrific sight.

Oxnard looked horrible as a human. He was fat and pale and ugly, and he had a faggot's voice.

"Human sex? What's that like?" Oxnard said to Hamtaro who was sitting grumpily on a beach chair.

"Yeah, what's it like?" Howdy said. He was a tall guy with ugly buck teeth, red swimming trunks, and a terrible southern accent."

"Ah, It's great, ya'll have to try it." Hamtaro said.

"But I've never even done a hamster before! I'm a homo." Oxnard said.

Panda broke through the surface of the water gasping for breath.

One accidental look at Oxnard, and he shirked again, and fled under.

"Well then find another homo to bang! Duh you bastard!" Hamtaro said.

"I don't know any homos!" Oxnard yelled back.

Howdy shifted uncomfortably. He seemed nervous.

"Oh well!" Hamtaro shrugged. "Your out of luck, 'cus no girl would wanna do a fat ass like you."

With a quick sting, Oxnard's fat hand hit Hamtaro's handsome face, leaving a bright red mark.

Hamtaro immediately jumped from his chair and began to punch the living crap out of Oxnard.

Warm blood streamed down Oxnard's broken nose, as he cried in pain.

Hamtaro started to punch the homo sexual in the gut, and then stood up and started kicking him in the crotch.

Oxnard clutched himself and curled up in a ball.

"I'm gunna leave you weak pussys. You guys suck dick!" he said walking toward the hotel.

He bumped into sandy as she left out the front door. Her light brown

hair was tied up in a red ribbon, and her freckled face was covered in sun block.

"Hey Hamtaro, have you seen the hot tub!" she said in a hurry jogging out the door and onto the beach.

Hamtaro was immediately turned on by the word hot tub, and sprinted down the halls.

Hamtaro found himself outside, in the back yard of the hotel. There were three decent sized hot tubs. Surrounding bubbling tubs were a few umbrella tables and beach chairs.

The yard overlooked a beautiful sea side sunset.

The pink and orange glow cast a romantic setting.

Hamtaro trough one of his towels onto a chair, and surveyed the hot tubs. There were two fit for at least two or three people, and another one fit for five to six. Inside the big one was two teens.

One was a short skinny girl in a sexy bikini. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark eyes. By her was a tall boy in his swim trunks. He had lots of curly dark hair, and a pair of glasses. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves, and the girl was flirting with the boy a lot. They didn't seem to notice Hamtaro, until he went entered the opposite side of the tub with a splash.

The teens turned to look at the handsome red head who had just entered.

"Hey." the kid with glasses said.

"Hey." Hamtaro said in an annoyed voice.

"You look familiar." the girl said studying Hamtaro.

_Why are these idiots talking to me? _, he thought.

"Er, okay then." Hamtaro said

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Hamtaro."

"Oh, Hamtaro." she laughed.

"I'm Samantha, and this is my friend Tomas."

"Yeah, whateva" Hamtaro repliedgetting out of the hot tub.

It was starting to get dark out, and the lights surrounding the hot tub flickered on.

The water was so relaxing, and at just the right temperature, and the slight salty breeze was enjoyable.

The two teens began to talk again, and Hamtaro, having nothing better to do, decided to listen.

"Tomas, this is so much fun. Thanks for coming over to the hot tub with me."

"No problem."

Samantha sighed. "Look at the beach. It's so pretty, so romantic." she said grining."

"Yeah." Tomas agreed.

Samantha scooted over, her body touched Tomas's a bit. She could feel his warmth.

"You know, I've always wanted to spend just one romantic night with someone." Samantha said.

"I'm just always so lonely. I just... just wanna be with someone who cares. To spend the night with them. Don't you ever feel like that?"

"Sometimes." Tomas said.

"Like right now." he whispered.

He turned to Samantha. The two stared into each other's eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

Tomas's lips moved closer to hers. She turned her head to the side a bit, and then they came together, passionately.

Hamtaro was really enjoying this. It was like watching a soap opera. _Where the hell was the popcorn?_ he thought.

Samantha's mouth opened a bit, then closed again. Her tongue slid intoTomas's mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she pushed him down, her mouth still on his, until his head resting on the side of the hot tub, and she was on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his body as her lips continued to press against his, a bit of drool coming down Tomas's face. His glasses were beginning to fog up.

Suddenly they let go, gasping for air. Tomas opened his eyes. He looked light headed, a smirk across his face.

"My first kiss" he said to her.

"Mine too." she replied with a smile.

Samantha got off of him, and sat down again.

"Tomas?" she said nervously.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Have you... have you ever had sex?" she asked shyly.

His eyes widened.

"No." he replied.

"Well..." Samantha said playing with a curl in his hair shyly.

"Do you think we could?.. I mean to you want to... uh..." she couldn't quite find the words.

Hamtaro began to search through his pocket. He gripped a small packet, walked over by the hot tub, and slid the condom package into Tomas's hand. Tomas's face blushed bright red.

"Uh... yeah, I'd like that." he grinned holding up the condom.

"But only if you want to... I mean, I don't want it to hurt... you don't have to if you don't-.

"No, Tomas, that's okay. Let's just do it. It'll be fun." she said putting a finger to his lips to hush him.

Shy at first, Samantha pulled down Tomas's swimming trunks and pulled the condom over his penis.His dick was pretty big.

She grinned in a naughty way and untied her bikini top.

Tomas couldn't help it, he was starting to get horny fast. He pulled off her bikini bottom.

He got ontop of her in the moonlight, feeling the warmness of her chest against his.

"Ready?" he asked.

She smiled "Of course!"

Tomas stuck his penis into her.

Hamtaro started to feel horny himself watching the scene.

They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Oh Tomas." Samantha moaned.

"I love you. I've always wanted to have sex with you. I've never been this happy in my whole life."

Tomas closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure.

"I'm so sorry I never took the time to get to know you before. After we talked so much today, I realized how much I've been missing out. I love you too." he said biting his lip to the wonderful feeling o not being a virgin anymore.

The two teens took it slow for about an hour. The water splashing about as their body's rubbed against each other.

Tomas and Samantha suddenly took a shaky breath at almost the same time as they climaxed. It was the best feeling of their young lives. "Mmmmm, oooooh I love you Tommy. I wish this would never end."

"I love you too. I wish I would have done this with you before."

"Awww, how romantic." Hamtaro sighed at the innocent love. He tried to picture a scene of a memory like that in his head, but he couldn't find one. He realized that he had never really had sex with someone he loved. All his life was about was nasty sex with sluts. None of it was true passion. Suddenly he felt a lump of guilt in his throat. Would Hamtaro ever love?


	7. Say good night, my love

"Wake up! Wake up Hamtaro!" two cold hands were shaking Hamtaro's shoulders violently.

"Wha? Who? Eh?" Hamtaro said half awake, drool came down his face.

"Get up!" Sandy slapped him across the face sharply.

"What the hell was that for!" He said, now fully alert.

He still had his swim trunks on, and he was on the floor of his hotel room.

He could hear distant screams out in the halls that startled him.

"What's going on!" He asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"THE ISLAND IS UNDER ATTACK!" Sandy screamed hysterically.

"Yo, what you talking about? Get out of my bags!" Hamtaro asked as Sandy rummaged through his luggage. She pulled out a gun and handed it to Hamtaro.

He blushed. "How'd you know I had tha..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sandy yelled, "JUST TAKE IT!"

"Why!"

"THE HOTEL IS BEING ATTACKED! A BUNCH OF STRANGE, TALL MEN IN MASKS WITH SPEARS ARE RUNNING AROUND THE PLACE KILLING PEOPLE! THE WEST SIDE OF THE HOTEL IS ALREADY ON FIRE! YOU MUST LEAVE, NOW!"

Hamtaro couldn't belive his ears! He quickly snatched his bag again, and looked through it, pulling out an assortment of weapons. _I'm so glad I kept these in handy, just in case the man was after my drugs and I had to make a quick escape to Canada_, he thought.

Sandy snatched his wrist and dragged Hamtaro out into the hall way. There was a huge whole in the roof, broken windows, middle aged tourists screaming and running in circles, and friggen huge Islanders in masks, catching the walls on fire with torches.

Sandy ran through the halls and toward the elevator, Hamtaro following at her heels.

"Oooga!" an Islander said, popping out of a corridor lunging his spear at Hamtaro.

He dogged it, and pulled the trigger on his more advanced weapon.

The masked man fell backwards after being shot, falling down a very painful pair of steps.

"Hamtaro!" Sany desprate call cried.

Sandy was being pulled away by two of the strange islanders, trying to wrestle out of their grip, scrathching and biting. She tossed her gun toward him.

He caught it.

"Go downstairs, find the gang, and get them out of here!" She shouted restlessly, her voice fading as she was dragged farther away.

"But watch out for..." her voice was completely engulfed by the screams of panic from Oxnard, who was running down the halls, his fat jiggling.

Hamtaro felt more anger surge through him.

He pulled the trigger on Oxnard who fell to the ground, flood spewing from his face.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING!" Hamtaro screamed stepping on Oxnard, and pushing through the scared to death crowd.

_Watch out for what? What! She could have been telling me something useful,_he thought, running down a set of stairs.

An Islander stabbed his spear towards Hamtaro, but he caught it, wrenched it out of the islander's hand, and stabbed him several times, jumping over the many bodies that lined the floor.

Stair after stair after blood drenched stair, Hamtaro ran as fast as he could, heart beating faster than ever.

He got to the last step and saw that half of the room was on fire, blocking the door out to the beach. Hamtaro could just barley see out of the glass doors the cruise ship. Many little dots were scurrying toward it, he knew that a few of those little dots were his friends.

Sweat dripped down his face as he peered into the unescapable flames that began to engulf the floor, nearing closer and closer to him. He could barely keep his eyes open, for the flames were so hot, and the thick smoke irritated him.

None of Hamtaro's player pimp skills could get this thug through this horrible mess. He just sat there, racking through his brains for a clever plan. But nothing came. And as he sat there, his skin bubbling from the heat, he started to cry.

Yes, he cried. Slowly at first, and silently, a tiny tear dripped down his cheek, then another, and another. He sat there, thinking about all the bad things he had done. All the people he had hurt. The fact that her had never loved before. All the drugs he had smuggled. And then, in the sheet of flames, Bijou appeared. He suddenly remembered how he was so rude to her, and so uncaring. At first he thought he was just seeing a hallucination because of how guilty he was feeling. Then he saw her walk closer and closer, her beautiful pale eyes reflecting the orange flames.

"Bijou!" he cried (literally) "I'm sorry Bij, I'm sorry for all I've done! I'm just so glad your here!" he stood at the edge of the small bit of floor, like an island through an ocean of fire.

Bijou's pale complexion and now flame colored eyes seemed to make her look evil.

She gravitated closer, her face serious as Hamtaro cried tears of joy, his arms outstretched, hoping to catch her in his arms. A wave of joy spread across him. If Hamtaro was going to die, he was glad to die with, (Dare he say it?), a loved one?

Bijou and Hamtaro were soon face to face. She stared at him, expression stone cold.

"Bijou, tha..." Suddenly Bijou pulled something out from behind her. Hamtaro noticed and stoped talking. He noticed a gleam of light come from it, and recognized what she was clutching; a knife.

"B-Bijou!" he cried. "Y-y-you wouldn't!"

The large dagger was now raised in her hand, her knuckles white, a smile that screamed 'murder' spread across her face.

"Please Bijou! I'm sorry! Why are you acting this way! Stop! Please, I'll take you home, and we can start off to a fresh start. Come home with your family."

Bijou's raised hand started to shake uncontrollably.

"My family IS here!" she said insanely through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Islanders took me home with zem. They were kind, and zey made me apart of zer family. Zey helped me realize that you were my enemy. You deserve to die Hamtaro. You really do."

Hamtaro had never felt this feeling before. The feeling of pure terror. The feeling of knowing that you'll never see the world again. The feeling of death creeping up his spine. His heart felt as if it were black. Blackened with a mixture of fear and sadness.

Hamtaro couldn't argue. He _did_ in fact deserve to die. And he knew it to.

"Say good night, my love." Bijou said in a sinister whisper, as the fiery shadows cast apon her face making her look even more evil.

She plunged the dagger toward him. Hamtaro could see it coming for him in slow motion, as his memories of wrongness and no love flashed before him, haunting him.

He felt the dagger tear through his bare flesh as Bijou chortled with insane laughter.

He could feel the unbearable pain. The undesirable sensation on numb death. The warm blood spilling onto his skin. The room started to spin a bit. His world melting before his eyes.

Suddenly, when Hamtaro thought he was done for, a group of figures shot past him. Howdy, Sandy, Pashmina , Oxnard, Stan, and Panda ran past him, each clutching their own weapons.

Bijou stopped laughing, surprised to see the mob. Stan dove for her bravely, but she quickly pulled the knife out of Hamtaro's stomach. Pain stronger then ever seared through his body and he clutched his open wound.

Bijou was about to plunge the bloody knife into Stan when Panda and Sandy tackled her.Pashmina swiftly pulled out a familiar pair of handcuffs, gave a wink to Hamtaro (Who was nearly unconscious, but still forced a weak smile.), and clipped one end to Bijou's Skinny wrist, and the other end to the metal stair case.The knife dropped from Bijou's hand as Oxnard, Sandy,and Howdy held her down. Panda caught the knife in mid air.

Bijou thrashed around violently on the floor, tugging at the handcuffs, but it didn't budge.

"You filthy bastards!" Bijou screamed as the flames got closer, igniting the tip of her flowy blue dress.

"I made the islanders come here to seek revenge! I got what I wanted too! Hamtaro's death! He will die 'an there is nothing youcan do about it!" Bijou yelled.

Hamtaro goraned in pain.

"Shhh, It's okay Hamtaro. We're going to get you home, okay?" Sandy said to Hamtaro who was sprawled across the floor, blood gushing with no mercy.

Hamtaro passed out, and the whole group worked together, carrying their friend loyally toward the emergency exit.


	8. The End!

**Why won't you people just REVIEW!**

* * *

****

Narrator: Three months later...

Sandy ran her fingers through Hamtaro's red hair.

Hamtaro had his head in Sandy's lap, as they sat on their bench swing one warm summer day in front of their newly purchased apartment. Sandy visited Hamtaro every day while he was healing in the hospital, and they spent a lot of time talking and getting to know each other. The two fell in love and decided to settle down. Ever since the horrific morning when Hamtaro had that near-death experience, he changed, and become a much better person. He was still doing pot, but now he had much better manners, and used better grammar, and less slang.

Panda and Pashmina got together, and were expecting a baby girl (To Panda's horror, the new born had bright red hair THANKS TO HAMTARO!). As for Bijou, no one knew what happened to her. o.O

**

* * *

**

**Narrator: The Islanders moved into the hotel, became pot addicts thanks to some of the bags Hamtaro left in his room, and they feasted on burnt ass Bijou. D **

**

* * *

**

Anyway, Howdy admitted that he was gay, and Oxnard and him got together and moved into the same complex as Hamtaro and his gal. (Hamtaro and Sandy often head loud sex noises up stairs.)

Everyone was satisfied, and Hamtaro learned to love.

So, I guess they lived Happily Ever after.

THE END!


End file.
